


I would swim over the deepest ocean

by simplyn2deep



Series: h50bingo [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, comm:h50bingo, end of the line, h50bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even in New Jersey, the criminal element was after Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would swim over the deepest ocean

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. written for the end of the line prompt on H50bingo  
> 2\. the title is a line from the Celtic Women song ‘Carrickfergus’  
> 3\. I know NOTHING about New Jersey, except for the few trains I looked up. Obviously this is going to be even more BS’d than usual.

Going to New Jersey was supposed to be a vacation for Danny & Steve. The criminal element apparently had other plans. That, or Steve truly was a magnet for trouble.

“Hey Danno!” Steve said when Danny answered his phone.

“Steve, damn it! Where are you?!” Danny hissed, “You were supposed to meet me at the restaurant with Nicole’s birthday gift!”

“Well…a funny thing happened on the way there.” Steve began.

“Do not! Don’t you dare complete that sentence!” Danny said. “Where are you?”

Before Steve could answer, the phone was taken away from him, “Detective Williams, I believe I have something that belongs to you…”

Danny tried to collect his nerves, “Who is this?!”

“You’ll find out soon enough Detective.” The man said, “Now, if you want your property--”

“Not his property!” Steve said in a muffled yell.

“If you want your property,” the man continued, “you’ll take the Morristown Line to the end and get off in Hoboken.”

Danny moved further away from his family, “What do you want in return?”

“I’ll call you in thirty minutes.” The man said. “Go back to your hotel and wait.” The line was disconnected.

~+~

Danny had made up some excuse as to why Steve wasn’t there and why he suddenly had to go back to the hotel. He promised his sister that he and Steve would meet up with her before they left.

Danny arrived at his hotel with three minutes to spare, and his phone was ringing again.

“You have ten minutes to get to the train station. The train for Morristown leaves in twelve minutes.” The man said, “Get in the last car of the train and wait for your stop.”

The line went dead again and Danny cursed under his breath as he grabbed his jacket and rental car keys.

~+~

Steve was sitting, tied to an uncomfortable wooden chair. The first hour of his captivity, he struggled to break free of the ropes, but the knots only tightened and ripped away at his skin.

“There’s no use struggling.” The man said, “You’re only making this more difficult than it has to be.”

“Why do you have me?” Steve asked, “What do you want of Danny.”

“I want my money. I want all twenty million dollars that Matthew Williams stole from me.” The man said

A myriad of emotions flickered across Steve’s face, “Roberto Saucedo?” he questioned.

The man smirked, “I see you know about your brother in law’s victims.”

“No. I know about criminals.” Steve said, “You’re just a long list of drug cartel leaders wanted for bringing drugs and illegal guns into Hawaii.”

“Be that as it may, I still want my money.” Roberto said, “In order to get my money, I need Matthew Williams…”

“Getting Danny isn’t going to bring Matthew out of hiding.” Steve said, “Don’t you think that if Danny knew where Matthew was, he would have already turned him in!?”

Roberto shrugged his shoulders, “Not my problem. But I’m sure once Matthew finds out I have his beloved brother, he’ll come out of hiding.”

“Not very likely.” Steve spat.

“Then I’ll keep grabbing Williamses until he shows himself.”

~+~

Danny followed the instructions of the mystery man almost the letter. The man said nothing about Danny not contacting the police, which he thought was rather odd. Danny knew that even though no rules were specified forbidding the calling of the police, he probably shouldn’t. That didn’t stop him from making a call to an old cop buddy who owed him a favor.

“Hey, Ryan. I’m in a bit of a jam and calling in one of the favors you owe.” Danny said without greeting

“Danny, what’s going on?” Ryan said, “I thought you’d be spending time with your family.”

“Something pretty bad has come up.” Danny replied, “Someone has my partner.”

“Someone has your partner?” he questioned, “Who? How do you know?”

“Steve’s a walking trouble magnet. But about two hours ago, I got a call from someone saying they had him and if I wanted him back I needed to get on the Morristown train to the end.” Danny said, “I’m about six stops away and I guess I’ll be getting more information.”

“Say no more.” Ryan said, “I’ll be there in twenty looking for you. I got your back still.”

“Thanks man.” Danny said. He ended the call and rode the last thirty minutes trying to figure out who had Steve, how they got Steve and what they wanted.

Three stops before the end of the line, Danny heard a phone ringing. He looked around the train car, but he was the only one. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, but it wasn’t ringing. After six rings, it stopped then seconds later the ringing began again. Danny searched again and saw the ringing phone on the floor under the seat across the aisle from him. He picked it up, looked at the screen and instantly recognized the number.

The train rolled to a stop at the end of the line just as Danny was answering the phone, “Matthew Jacob Williams, what the fuck is going on?!”

 

~TBC~


End file.
